Lucy's Goddess Magic
by animufangirl
Summary: Lucy is sick and tired of being saved all the time, so she leaves Fairy Tail and joins a brand new guild. She learns a lost magic and becomes super powerful! What happens when she sees her guild again at the GMG? She left without saying goodbye to all her friends, they miss her, and she misses then too. {Btw there is NaLu }
1. Chapter 1 (09-27 14:28:22)

Chapter 1

We have been gone for 7 years, which means we haven't gone on a job in 7 years. I am broke and in desperate need of some serious jewel. I open the doors to the run down guild hall and find Natsu and Happy tackling me. "Lucy!" Happy yelled with joy.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked, pushing then off of me.

"We found a job, and were waiting fir you so we can go on it!" Natsu replied, showing me the job request.

Wizards Wanted!

Capture of a Stolen Belonging

Please Contact Haro at Bank Harbor

"When are we going to leave?" I ask after I finish reading the job request.

"Right now!" Gray joins the group, along with Erza.

"W-Wait, we are all going?" I mumble, I thought it would just ne Natsu, Happy, and I.

"Of course," Erza answers.

We head out to Bank Harbor, we have to take a train. Natsu throws up most of the trip. Once we get off Natsu is back to normal (wow, that was fast). Gray asks for directions and we follow them towards Bank Harbor.

There we met with Haro, he told us about our job. If we complete it then we'd get 1 million jewel, all we had to do was defeat a bunch of wizards and recover a stolen scroll for Haro.

"Wow, 1 million jewel! Thats a lot of money!" I say.

"Why do you assume you'll get all the money, Lucy?" Happy asks.

"Even if we split the cash its still a lot of money!" I explain.

Once we got to the forest where the wizards we have to defeat are supposedly at, Natsu started taking off ahead of us all, "Come on!"

"Wait!!!" I called after Natsu, "We have to make a plan!"

"It's fine Lucy, we got this," Gray touches my shoulder and follows Natsu.

"This is a very dangerous job, it involves highly trained wizards!"

"Yeah, yeah, and we have to defeat them and bring back some scroll," Natsu brushed it off. Erza walked ahead, Happy following above.

Did they not understand how dangerous this job is? it involves highly trained wizards, we can't go in blind! "Guys!!! Wait!!"

We walked towards the forest. One jumped down from a tree and started to stretch. I backed up slightly, the others just walked on. Five more people drop down from the trees, I hope there arent anymore. Natsu grins then fire sprouts from his fist. Erza requips into a new outfit with a sword. Gray, Natsu, and Erza run up to the wizards and start fighting them.

They seem confident in their abilities, i doubt I could be any help. They take down a couple guys. More drop down, "Come on guys! Give it all you've got!" Erza yells.

They defeated 7 wizards already, and I haven't done anything. "Lucy! Why don't you call one of your spirits?" Happy says.

I nod, "Right. Open gate of," I grab a key, "the Lion! Loke!!" Loke appears in front of me, "Go get em Loke!"

"Will do, Lucy," he runs off to join the fight.

The fight goes on for a while, i have to call Loke back because i don't want him to get anymore hurt. There are 3 guys left, then we will be done. I grab my whip and take on a wizard. I grab his feet and throw him into the air. He jumps out of my hold and twists the ground around me, knocking my whip out of my hands.

I have to reach my keys, Virgo could help me with this! I grab hold of my keys, but then the wizard manipulates the earth into sharp rocks attacking my body. They hit my keys, knocking then away from me to join my whip. I scream out in pain, they cut into my skin.

"Luce!!!" Natsu yells as he run towards me, "Fire dragon ROARRRR!!!" He yells, easily taking down the wizard. The ground goes back to normal, leaving me lying on it with deep wounds. "Luce, are you ok?" Natsu asks, lifting my head off the ground.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Y-Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," I snap, he always saves me! I can never defend myself!

Erza and Gray join us, holding my celestial keys and whip, "Lucy!!"

"Im fine, guys, honest," I say pushing Natsu away, and trying to get up on my own. I fall back to the ground.

"Don't stand up," Gray orders. Natsu grabs my legs and back, I struggle, he picks me up.

"Gray, grab the scroll, why don't ya? I'm going to head back," he says darkly. Natsu starts to walk back towards the town.

Once we get to the guild hall I'm all bandaged up. It still hurts, but it's even worse when Natsu is keeping his eye on you till you heal. Wendy offered to heal me, but Carla said she had already used up too much magic power on their job. Everyone asked if I was alright, and what had happened. It was very annoying.

"Natsu," I mumbled.

His eyes were already on me but then they focused more, "Yeah, Luce?"

"I want to go home." He groaned as he got up, he was sore from the job. He picked me up and tried to carry me, it didnt work.

"Ugh, you're so heavy Lucy."

"YOU COULD PICK ME UP EASILY EARLIER!"

It took a week for my wounds to heal, and it was torture having Natsu around all the time.

I had a long time to think, and I've made up my mind. Natsu and Happy had just left on a job, practically everyone, but me, was on a job. I went up to Makarov and told him my desicion. Even though he's not the master anymore, he could still remove my guild mark. I was no longer a part of Fairy Tail.

I left so I could become a better wizard, without having to be saved all the time. I left the guild hall, for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

{Thanks so much to all of you that are reading my story, this is my first fan fiction and i hope you like it! Please tell me what you think!}

Chapter 2

I walk through the old library, looking for anything that stands out to me, nothing. I've spent the last few days looking for books on magic, I need to get stronger. I walk back towards the front desk, "Find what you were looking for Miss Lucy?" the librarian asks.

"No," I reply, then leave. I just remembered how my mom had had a large collection of books, maybe she had some ones on magic?

I open the doors to the home library, i walk through, looking for any books that catch my eye. After an hour I come across a pile of books on a shelf, I decide to put them up right, otherwise it'd bother me.

The last book in the pile was an old leatherbound. I brush off the dust to reveal in gold letters Goddess.

Oh. My. Goddess!!! { you see what i did there? ;)) }

There was a lost magic book hidden in this house all along?

I've decided to learn a new magic, my spirits can be strong but I need a back-up. I grab the book and leave the house. I've been sleeping in my new apartment since the second day I left Fairy Tail. I still haven't found a new guild, but I won't join one until I learn how to control this magic

The next day I walk towards the outskirts of town, near the forest, and crack open the bookfor the first time. All day I practice the spells, learning only a few, this magic is really complicated.

"Hold out your hand in front of you, open wide, call upon the magic inside of you, open a light gate, and ask for power," I read. "Use the light you've just gotten to slash magic at your opponent."

I follow the directions, but no gate opens. I keep trying for about a hour, going through the directions again and again. On my 50th try I feel a great power within my body, I push it all to my hand. I breathe deeply, and call upon the gate, it doesn't open.

"Why isn't it working?!" I yell into the sky. I read over the directions again, "Open a light gate, but i did, didnt I?" No, I didnt, i tried to open up a gate, I didn't try and open a light gate.

I try again, this time opening a light gate. A burst of light opens up in front of me, i use my free hand to cover my eyes from the brightness. I grasp into the light, and pull my hand out. I've gotten nothing, what did i do wrong this time?

Suddenly light juts up my arm, then goes all over my body. I feel power run through me. I focus on the tree in front of me, I try to slash at its trunk. Light escapes from my fingers and go at the tree, making jagged cuts in it. I push the magic away, light rushes away and runs into the sky, making a bright pillar. It disappears in seconds.

This was the start to my new magic abilities, i was going to be a goddess slayer!!

{Btw, if you didn't already know, I've made up a new guild, characters and towns, because I wanted to make things more interesting involving new people. Thanks for reading!! I'll try to upload soon!!}


	3. Chapter 3

{I decided to just use Sabertooth as the guild because its way less work, lol}

Chapter 3

I open the doors to the guild hall of Sabertooth, this has been my guild for a week or so. I've been practicing my new magic, and I'm getting the hang of it, its pretty easy to learn how to use it. I do miss Fairy Tail, but i can't go back now.

Natsu's POV

I had just gotten back from a solo job, Lucy would've been waiting for me at the guild hall; we would talk and laugh, like normal. That didn't happen this time, she wasn't waiting for me.

The five people that were in the guild hall said she had come in, talked to Makarov, and walked out earlier today. They hadn't seen her since.

Turns out Luce left the guild, no one knew why, no one knew if she would come back. She didn't even say goodbye to anyone.

Ever since she left the guild i haven't been going on jobs, we used to go on jobs together, we wouldn't anymore.

Fairy tail is the worst guild out of all of them, so, Makarov decided we would attend the GMG. We would go up against all other guilds in 3 months, including the number one guild, Sabertooth. Gramps said there is a rumour they have added some new members.

We practiced all those 3 months to get stronger, the Grand Magical Games were just days away.

{I'm so sorry this was so short and i haven't updated in a while :(( I've had a bunch of school work and tests, so much stuff ahhhh _ hopefully I'll write some this weekend! please tell me what you think, bye!}


End file.
